


don't let me go

by glamorous



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angst, M/M, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamorous/pseuds/glamorous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry really just doesn't want louis to let him go</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't let me go

4 days ago, management told Harry that he could no longer associate with his boyfriend of 8 months. 4 days ago, Harry became incomplete. Harry honestly just couldn’t take it anymore. He wasn’t to call, text, skype, or even bloody talk to his god damned boyfriend! They’d been forced to move out, to seperate flats, all because of a rumor on a gossip site called ‘the mirror’. The only way he knew possibly anything about the older boy, was through the other lads. They kept him constantly updated on his condition in his new living areas; and it wasn’t good. "He’s just as been as you are, if not worse, mate," Liam sighed, sitting on Harry’s new couch. "He’s blabbering on and on about how you must not love him anymore, on how you may get a girlfriend to replace him, and he’s just afraid this is tearing you two apart." "Well, Liam," Harry began matter-of-factly. "It is tearing us apart, thanks for noticing. I can’t believe he thinks I would replace him, wow! Fucking shits thinking they can take my Lou away. It’s weird saying this, but I wish we weren’t on break, so I’d at least get to see him.” Harry sighs. "Well, you should find a way to show your love for him. I know you love him a lot, Harry. It’s quite obvious. But he needs to know that. Do what you do best, and make Louis feel special. I gotta run, mate. Know you can always ring me when you need me." Liam shrugs on his coat, and walks out the door.

Harry sits and ponders on Liam’s words, wondering what exactly he should do, and how to get it across to Louis. It wasn’t like he could just post to Twitter his love for his boyfriend. Because, believe him, he would if he could. He eventually gave up on thinking of ideas, and fell asleep, watching old x-factor video diaries. As Harry was flipping through old photos of him and Louis on his laptop, he began thinking of ways to impress Louis, again. He knew that Louis loved hearing Harry sing, but could he really find a song worthy to sing to Louis? That’s when it hit him. He could write a song for Louis. It needed to be special, like him. And show all of his emotions, about this whole thing. Harry really just wanted to let Louis know that he’d never let him go. Now, he just needs inspiration for the song.

He opens Microsoft Word, and just begins writing out his current feelings. He remembers all the memories he has with Louis, and just pours them into the song lyrics.

flashback

**The whole band is out tonight, at a game. But, it couldn’t just be a normal day of just us lads. She had to come along. I don’t know why management still forces him to be with her, it’s obvious he isn’t happy. But no matter how much I do know that in my heart, It still hurts when they kiss for the paparazzi. I’m tired of the camera flashing, always to show Louis and her’s “love.”**

_now you were standing there, right in front of me. i hold on it’s getting harder to breathe. all of a sudden these lights are blinding me, i never noticed how bright they would be.._

flashback

**Harry and Louis just had their first fight. It was terrible, really. Not even that big of a fight, but the two had never fought, ever. Now, Louis had packing a small bag, and left, for the night. Harry was just so angry with both himself and Louis, that he picked a picture on the nightstand, and hurls it at the wall. He then falls into a dreamless sleep, needing Louis’ warm arms in his small bed.**

_i saw in the corner there was a photograph.. no doubt in my mind it’s a picture of you. it lies there alone in its’ bed of broken glass. this bed was never made for two. i’ll keep my arms wide open.._

flashback

**Harry and Louis laid on their backs, sprawled all over eachother, in the backyard of the flat they had just gotten together. "Look, Lou!" Harry suddenly exclaimed. "It’s a falling star!" Louis just chuckled and rolled his eyes at his adorable boyfriend. "Let’s make a wish," Harry stated. "I don’t need any wishes, Haz. I have you." Louis whispered. Harry hummed contentedly, still staring at the stars. They were beautiful, but not quite as beautiful as Louis. "I’ll get you a star, one day Louis. I’d do anything for you, yeah?" Louis rolled over and rubbed his nose with Harry’s.**

_i promised one day i’d bring you back a star, i caught one and it burned a hole in my hand, oh.._

flashback

**Louis and Harry have been separated the past week, not allowed to stand next to each other in shoots, interviews, and public appearances, for the time being. Apparently there was a big ruckus on Twitter, about ‘larry stylinson.’ Harry could only gaze longily at his boyfriend from afar. They were separate for interviews, with Harry and Niall, and Louis with Liam and Zayn. The only time they could even talk that week, was late at night, when they got back to the hotel. And sometimes, that wasn’t enough.**

_seems like these days, i watch you from afar, just trying to make you understand, that i’ll keep my eyes wide open.._

end of flashback

Harry was done with the words, and he was quite proud of them. He had only cried 7 times, and it had taken him 3 hours, to remember, and to write. Now, all he needed was a chorus. All that he really wanted Louis to know, is that Harry needed him. That Harry didn’t want Louis to give up on him. Because, even though Harry pushed the though to the back of his mind, it still lingered there. What if Louis just.. lets him go? Harry sniffed, and went back to writing, now for the chorus. After a good 45 minutes of thinking, Harry came up with it. It was quite simple, and got the point across. Don’t let me go.. Don’t let me go, cause i’m tired of feelin’ alone.. Don’t let me go, cause i’m tired of sleeping alone. next day, in the recording studio "It sounds amazing, Sam! Thank you so much for meeting me on such short notice!" Harry gushed, listening to the playback, once he was done singing. "You’re welcome, mate. It’s quite a beautiful song. Did you write it yourself? Sounds kind of..personal?" Sam asks quizzically.

The look on Harry’s face gives it away, so Sam pats him on his back and gives him the CD, wishing him the best of luck.

As soon as Harry gets home, he decides to let Liam deliver the tape, noting that he was very trustworthy. "So, what’s this exactly?" Liam asks once he arrives at Harry’s place. "I wrote a song for Louis. I just want him to know I love him, and I don’t want him to give up on me.." Harry says, blushing. Liam coos, then agrees to take the CD to Louis. Harry has second thoughts as soon as the door closes. Louis P.O.V Louis’ curled up on the couch, smiling at the fond memories he’s had with his boyfriend, or is it ex-boyfriend now? He figured that Harry would move on by now, he didn’t know why he hadn’t already, Louis was.. well.. Louis. Nothing special. Just the guy you went to for laughs. But Harry, Harry was amazing. He was special. You just wanted to be around him. Only for Louis, he couldn’t right now, and it sucked. He’d been putting himself down the past few days, constantly thinking about Harry leaving him. The only reason he knew anything about his lover, was through Liam. Liam told Louis about everything with Harry, how upset he’s been, how he’s scared that Louis’ going to leave him.

Louis knew he’d only been saying that, though, to try to cheer Louis up. Speaking of Liam, Louis had just gotten a call from him, earlier, saying he had something important for him, and he would be coming by later to give it to him. Louis thought for a moment that it would be from Harry, but then he realized that he probably wasn’t special enough for that. Liam arrived around 45 minutes later, with seemingly nothing in his hands. Louis looked at him quizzically, wondering what the hell he had to give him that was so important. "Do you have a laptop, Lou?" He grinned when Louis pulled one out from under the couch, still looking at Liam strangely. Liam finally pulled the CD from his pocket. "This is for you, from Harry. He wrote this about you two. I’ll leave you alone for a while to listen to it. Ring me later, okay?" Liam gave Louis a tight hug, before leaving him to himself. It took Louis a while, but he finally pulled up the courage to put in the CD. Once everything had loaded, slow piano music slowly pulled up, with a slideshow of pictures of him and Harry. Pictures of them kissing, cuddling, hugging.. just everything. Louis was doing good, until Harry’s beautiful voice sounded over his speakers, and he lost it. He watched, as countless pictures swept across his screen, and Harry’s voice sang out, to him. He listened to the song once, twice, three times, just listening to the lyrics, until he realized. These aren’t just any lyrics written by Harry, these are their memories. Louis began bawling, and watched the video 17 times before he finally fell asleep, hearing Harry’s voice, as he drifted off.

That night, he had a dream about Harry. He dreamed of their first kiss. “Louis!” Harry squealed, trying to get out of the older lads grasp. "I knew you were ticklish, Styles!" Louis claims, laughing along with Harry. They had been in Harry’s Dads Bungalow for 6 days now, bonding with the other lads. Harry & Louis had a special keening to each other, though. They were quite handsy, especially in moments like this. "Louis! You little shit!" Harry said, gasping for breath between his laughs. Louis just began laughing manically again. tickling his ribs even more. It was all fun and games, until Harry finally managed to get Louis off his. Harry rolled on top of Louis, securing his arms above his head with his own hands. After that, though, the mood changed. The laughter died out. They stared into each others eyes for a long moment, trying to figure out what had happened, with Louis’ arms still above his head. Their noses were almost brushing, and Harry was about to say something about it, until he felt Louis’ head lunge forward, and capture his lips with his own. Harry gasped into Louis’ mouth, surprised at his actions. Harry knew that he wanted this, but he had no idea about Louis. Harry kissed him back, adding more pressure to Louis’ hands. They kissed like that for a moment, loving, and careful, until Harry edged his tongue onto Louis’ lips. Louis moaned as he opened his mouth, letting their tongues meet. Louis pulled back, shocked, happy, and just a bit excited. "I’ve wanted to do that for so long," he says happily. "So do it again.." Harry says, resting his forehead on Louis’.

Louis wakes up with a start, noting that his laptop died during the night. He touched his lips deciding that he needed Harry’s on them. He wasn’t going to let his boy go. So, Louis snuck off. He drove to Harry’s new flat, and idled outside for a few moments before finally shutting the car engine off and getting out. He walked to Harry’s door, and gathered up some strength before knocking on the door. After a few seconds,he heard some noises coming from inside, so he prepared himself. When the door opened, Harry looked at Louis with tired, hooded eyes, and a pouted lip. Once he realized who it was though, he woke up. "LOUIS!" He screamed, launching himself at the slightly shorter boy. Louis somehow managed to keep the two of the up, with Harry in his arms, crying into the crook of his neck, and himself, who was about to bawl too. "Come on sweetheart, let’s go inside." Louis says softly, expecting Harry to get down from his hold. But Harry just agrees, and stays put, so Louis just smiles and kicks the door open. "I missed you," "Louis whispered, as soon as they got into the small bed of Harry’s. "I missed you more." Harry states, finally calmed down. "Harry, I swear on all the stars above, that I’ll never let you go, sweetheart. I don’t care what anyone thinks. Now let’s sleep, yeah? I missed out on our cuddles for a week." Louis says, without his voice cracking, surprisingly. Harry agrees, and they both cuddle each other, limbs intertwined, relishing in the other, and hearts beating as one.

**Author's Note:**

> currently moving my fanfictions from my old tumblr, to my new one!
> 
> this is my very first work... ever.  
> bear with me.
> 
> please. idk why this even got notes agh. read my others too omg
> 
> i'll be posting others shortly!
> 
> i'm on shininglarry.tumblr.com


End file.
